On a tous rêvés de redevenir des enfants
by CharlotteOfraises
Summary: John , Ronon et Todd se retrouvent exposés au rayon d'une machine ancienne aux effets ... plutôt inattendus! Humour du moins je l'espère
1. Chapter 1

**Et oui ! Je me remet à une autre fic ! Comme si j'en avait pas assez des deux autres ….**

**Néanmoins celle ci devrais être plus courte que les deux autres ( pas plus de 10 chapitres en tout cas … je pense )**

**Que voulez vous … j'ai voulu tenter un genre plus … humoristique … j'espère y être arriver .**

**Je vous laisse juger .**

**Bonne lecture**

« -Allons Mckay , vous n'allez pas remettre ça sur le tapis ... »

« -Bien sur que si John ! Vous vous moquez de Batman , il est bien plus malin que vous ne le croyez ! »

« -Rodney ce n'est qu'un super héros , un personnage fictif .. »

« -Ah ! S'écria le scientifique . On dirait ça de votre cascadeur à moto , vous réagiriez pas comme ça ! »

« -Mais qu'es ce que ça changerait ? »

« -Tout ! Justement ! D'ailleurs je me demande comment on peut comparer l'ingéniosité de Batman et la bêtise de ce … comment il s'appelle déjà celui la ? »

« -Harvey Diabolus . » **(*)**

« -Ouai ... »

Sheppard et Mckay arrivèrent finalement au mess où ils purent continuer à se disputer copieusement en déjeunant … tout aussi copieusement .

« -Le docteur Mckay et le lieutenant colonel Sheppard sont attendus au labo du docteur que je viens de citer ... » annonça une voix familière au hauts parleurs .

(si tu n'était pas la Chuck que ferait-on ? « pas grand chose je le craint .. » Oh c'est bon te lance pas des fleurs non plus … t'es juste la pour faire joli j'te rappelle …)

Ils se rendirent donc à l'endroit indiqué ( « le labo du docteur cité juste avant! » Bon Chuck la ferme ! Les gens ils sont pas bêtes ils ont compris ! « Oh ça va … caractérielle va .. » Tu vas pas te rebeller maintenant quand même …) . A l'intérieur , Todd était penché sur un ordinateur , travaillant encore et toujours sous les ordres de Mckay ( A croire qu'il sert qu'à ça … « Je suis sur que tu lui trouverais des tas d'autres utilités à lui .. » Bon Chuck , combien de fois je vais devoir te le rappeler : tu n'est qu'un personnage qui n'est même pas secondaire d'ailleurs , t'es sous payés et c'est surement pas pour faire des commentaires !) Ronon était là aussi, ne quittant pas le wraith de son regard mauvais .

« -Et pourquoi nous a-t-on appelés ? Demanda Rodney . Pour troubler cette belle ambiance de travail ? »

« -Euh … c'est moi qui ait demandé à ce que vous veniez .. » fit une voix cachée derrière un ordinateur .

« -Radek ? » demanda Mckay .

« -Oui .. euh … je voulais votre avis … en fait. » fit le tchèque .

Après un roulement des yeux exaspéré , Rodney le rejoignit derrière le bureau .

« -Et moi je sert a quoi dans tout ça ? » demanda John qui ne comprenait en quoi il pouvait être utile .

« -Euh … fit Radek . Vous êtes le chef militaire de la cité , alors j'ai pensé … enfin , si ça tourne mal ... »

(Et c'est aussi parce que l'un des héros doit toujours être la ou il se passe un truc ! « moi j'appellerais ça une faiblesse de scenario ... » dis moi Chuck t'as pas bientôt fini de la ramener , c'est pas parce que je t'ai fait dire une phrase dans ce chapitre qu'il faut de la péter , tu va voir dans la suite … héhé )

« -Et aussi parce que je vais pas baby-bitter à la fois un wraith et deux scientifiques . » dit Ronon sans quitter Todd des yeux .

« -Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi . » répondit le wraith .

« -On sait jamais , dit John . Il y a des tas de gens bizarres sur le Net . Avec cet ordi , on voudrait pas que vous soyez la proie d'un détraqué ... »

« -Quelle délicate attention de votre part ... »

Pendant ce temps , le tchèque et le canadien se battaient derrière l'ordinateur .

« -Mais on ne sait même pas à quoi sert ce truc ! S'écria Zelenka . Il n'y a rien la dessus sur la base de donnée des Anciens ! »

« -Mais c'est quoi cette machine au juste ? » demanda Sheppard .

La machine en question ressemblait plutôt à une petite console lantienne .

« -Si vous auriez écouté ce qui s'est dit juste avant , Capitaine Kirk , dit Rodney ., Vous sauriez qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est ! »

Les deux hommes trifouillèrent un moment l'appareil , toujours éteint .

« -Ah je crois avoir trouvé le bouton ON ... » fit Zelenka en appuyant sur un bouton .

« -Radek non ! S'écria Meredith . Vous ne savez même pas ce que … Oh c'est pas bon ça ! »

En effet , la machine s'était mise a luire d'une lumière bleutée . Les deux scientifiques eurent le temps de se cacher sous le bureau ( eux pour se planquer c'est pas les derniers …) mais pas les trois autres qui se retrouvèrent pris dans un rayon bleu qui englobait toute la pièce . Quand le rayon eut disparu , Rodney sortit la Tête de sous le bureau et jeta un œil autour de lui .

« -Oh … oh mon dieu ! ( il activa sa radio ) Monsieur Woolsey , docteur Keller … Pourriez vous venir à mon labo s'il vous plait ...c'est urgent ... »

Quelque minutes plus tard , les deux personnes demandés firent irruption dans la pièce .

« -Mckay que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda le boss de la cité . Mais … qu'es ce que …? »

Devant le bureau où se trouvait Zelenka et Mckay , il y avait un petit garçon au cheveux bruns ébouriffés . Il était habillé avec une veste et un pantalon bleu marine et une paire de ranger beaucoup trop grandes pour lui . Il paraissait avoir dans les six ans environ . Un peu plus loin , assis sur une chaise , il y avait un autre garçon , pas plus vieux que l'autre , avec de fines dreadlocks brunes . Il regardait autour de lui d'un air distrait . Et sur une autre chaise , quelque chose s'agitait sous un grand manteau de cuir noir . Quelque moment plus tard , une petite tête verte aux cheveux blancs hirsutes et aux grands yeux jaunes réussi à s'en extirper .

« -Docteur ?Qui sont ces enfants ? » demanda Woolsey , qui se doutait de la réponse mais avait peur de le savoir tout de même .

(« A force ça devrait plus l'étonner notre petit Riri ... » Ouai … nan mais je rêve ? Tu as dit un truc de _pas trop idiot _Chuck ? « Ça t'en bouche un coin , hein ? » )

« -Euh … j'ai bien qu'il s'agisse de Sheppard , Ronon et … Todd …. monsieur …. »

**Et voilà !**

**Dites moi donc vos impressions par reviews ^^**

**A bientôt :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et oui je m'y remet !**

**Je suis revenu d'outre tombe pour continuer mes petites fics , parce que j'avoue , le lycée ca me déprime alors j'essaie de m'évader un peu, quand j'ai le temps (c'est a dire pas souvent -_-' la terminale c'est affreux)**

**Enfin bon voilà j'arrête avec ma ptite vie et je vous livre (enfin!) le second chapitre **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

« -Docteur? Demanda Woolsey. Qui sont ces enfants ? »

« -Euh, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse que de John, Ronon et... Todd... Monsieur... »

« -Mais qu'est ce que qui a provoqué ça ? » demanda Keller.

« -Cette machine... » dit Radek en désignant l'appareil, penaud.

Pendant ce temps là, le petit Ronon, fidèle a ses instincts ( ben oui on parle de Ronon la quand même) observait d'un œil mauvais le petit Todd , qui lui se contentait d'observer les adultes, complétement désorienté. Et, n'y tenant plus, le satèdien rajeuni finit par sauter sur le wraith , lui décochant un coup de poing qui fit tomber le petit vert de sa chaise. Zelenka et Keller se précipitèrent pour les séparer.

« -C'est un wraith! » hurlait Ronon en se débattant dans les bras du tchèque.

« -Un wraith qui ne t'as rien fait... » lui répondit Keller , en consolant le petit wraith en larme.

« -Çà commence bien... » soupira Rodney.

« -Docteur Keller, emmenez ces... enfants dans un endroit plus approprié, dis Woolsey. Et trouvez leur de quoi s'occuper. »

« -Mais... Monsieur j'ai du travail à l'infirmerie. »

« -Alors trouvez quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux! » ( rappelons que Woolsey n'as jamais eu d'enfants alors... )

« -Pitié , fais les sortir de mon labo. » supplia Rodney.

« Très bien... » finit-elle par dire.

Gardant Todd dans les bras, elle sortit , suivie des deux autres garçons.

« -Comment tu t'appelles? » demanda le mini John au mini Ronon.

« Ronon et toi ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait la ? »

Jennifer, qui écoutait leur conversation, se retourna.

« -Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que vous faites ici? » demanda-t-elle.

« -Non. On devrait s'en rapeller? »demanda Ronon.

« -Euh... je ne sais pas trop. » repondit le medecin.

Elle pensa que, pour le moment, il valait mieux ne pas leur dire qu'il y a à peine cinq minutes ils avaient tous dépassés la trentaine... voire la dizaine de millénaire pour l'un d'eux.

« -J'ai faim esclave! » s'exclama soudain le petit wraith.

Keller s'arrêta net.

« - Je ne suis pas ton esclave. »

« -Si! Tu es une adoratrice! Et j'ai FAIM! cria-t-il, bouche grande ouverte.

« -Dans tes rêves! » dit Ronon en essayant une fois de plus de frapper le wraith dans les bras du médecin.

« -Ça suffit vous deux! Je vous amène à l'infirmerie et vous me suivrez sans faire d'histoire! » s'écria Jennifer, exaspérée.

John resta sagement derrière Keller , bouche bée devant la peau verdâtre du wraith et Ronon suivi en ronchonnant. Elle les amena donc à l'infirmerie et leur fit passer à chacun un scanner, tout en gardant un œil partout pour surveiller ses petits patients.

« -J'AI FAIM ! »

« -j'ai compris , soupira Keller en appelant une infirmière. Amenez leur chacun un plateau repas s'il vous plait. »

pendant que les trois garnements mangeait sans faire d'histoire , Woolsey et Mckay passèrent a l'infirmerie.

« -Alors Docteur? Comment vont-ils ? » demanda le chef de la cité.

« -Ils vont très bien d'après leur scanner. Des garçons de 6 ans tout a fait normaux... même Todd... enfin je crois... » répondit Keller.

Woolsey avisa un moment les garçons.

« -Todd mange _normalement _? »

« -Oui, on a découvert il y a quelques années que les wraiths s'alimentaient comme nous jusqu'à l'adolescence... Au moins ses repas ne nous causeront pas de problème... Avez vous trouvés un moyen de les faire redevenir adulte? »

« -Malheureusement non... On ne sait toujours pas à quoi sert cette machine en fait... »déclara sombrement Rodney.

« -Sont-ils conscient de ce qui leur ai arrivés ? » demanda Woolsey.

« -Non, ils ne savent même pas comment ils ont fait pour se retrouver là... Todd me prend même pour un de leur esclave humain. » répondit Keller

« -Bon , je retourne au labo, il faut vite trouver un moyen d'inverser le processus. J'ai prévenu Teyla , elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Et quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue... de cheval et jogging tout neuf arrivé parle Dédale.

« Rodney m'a dit ce qui s'était passé , où sont-ils ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle observa avec tristesse et étonnement ses coéquipiers rajeunis.

« -Je ne préfère pas avertir la Terre de leur état maintenant , déclara Woolsey. Et de plus l'expédition n'a pas l'habitude d'accueillir autant d'enfants en bas age, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez d'eux toute les deux , en attendant un solution. »

« -Mais... » commencèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

« -pas de mais , je ne peux pas faire venir une baby-sitter. »

Il quitta la pièce avec Rodney.

« -Toute les filles de mon quartier , sur Terre , gardaient les enfants pour se faire de l'argent de poche mais... moi je n'ai jamais essayé... » bafouilla Keller.

« -Il y a un début a tout docteur » lui répondit Teyla.

**Et voilà pour mon retour ^^**

**Bon bon ok il se passe pas grand chose... Laissez me remettre en route xD**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu quand même et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience**

**A bientôt :)**


End file.
